


Back To The Beginning

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Series: The adventures in Danville [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Autism, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bad Writing, Character Arc, Character Death, Character Development, Cliche, Developing Friendships, Disabilities, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, New Family, New Friends, New School, Post-Canon, References to other episodes, Some autistic characters although I’m not going to specifically say that their artistic, Tropes, headcanons, parenting, re-writing some characters, special-needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: The Oregon story of how sparkle and Eleonora became part of the Doofenshmirtz Family. How they met, how friendships started, and the first year living with their crazy father. Although his daughter has other things and other thoughts about them. Can sparkle and Eleonora learn to live in this crazy City? Or will it be too much for them?
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro & Baljeet Tjinder & Buford van Stomm, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Original Female Characters, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Melissa Chase & Lydia & Amanda Lopez & Milo Murphy & Bradley Nicholson & Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood & Original Character(s), Original Characters - Relationship
Series: The adventures in Danville [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168742





	1. Back To The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! As I told you in my last fanfiction, I’ll be working on the new series. And this is it! I’ve written quite a few chapters so far so I have a few to post, but I’m not going to rush this story! This is part of the series so some will be one shots and others will be chapters! I hope you enjoy this series and give honest feedback please!  
> Enjoy

Background:  
Phineas and Ferb's Backyard. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and sparkle are talking.

"I can't believe it's been a year today that Dad adopted me and my sister. Seems like it was just yesterday." Sparkle says. Buford rolled his eyes. "Isn't it a bit cliche to start a fanfiction off like this?"  
"Yes. Yes it is. I am aware that my story does incorporate all the cliche things a normal origin story does. One family member dying, finding a new family were one of the Family members is jealous of you, making you feel like you're not meant to be part of the family, yeah my story has all of that. But I'm gonna tell it anyway."  
Then the gate opens, revealing Milo Melissa Zack Amanda and Lydia.  
"Hi guys whatcha doin'?" Lydia says.  
Everyone stares in shock as Lydia uses Isabella's catchphrase.  
"It's cool guys, me and Lydia are semi-related! At least in the author's opinion!"  
Everyone blinked. Out of the middle of nowhere, the author of this story just magically appears.

Author: Hi! I am the author of this story! It's my job to write the story and the cool adventures you guys go on! Anyway Isabella is right! Her and Lydia are semi-related in my opinion, why? It's because Lydia and Isabella are voiced by the same person, and they've both appeared together in one of your adventures! It's the same with you and Bradley Phineas! you two are voiced by the same actor just the same as Lydia and Isabella are voiced by Alison Stoner, you guys are voiced by Vincent Martella! It's what we fanfic writers call a Head cannon! Anyway guys I gotta go! See you around! "Everyone waved as the author disappeared leaving just the normal backyard.

"Well, that was pointless. "Buford said. Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Anyway. "Phineas says, turning back to sparkle. "Let's hear the story! I'm sure a few of us haven't heard it yet so it would be nice." Sparkle nodded, smiling.

Background: a side of a road. (Flashback)

"MOM!!" Two voices shout, One of them going over while the other stayed.  
The older one rushes over to her mother kneeling down beside her. "Are you okay Mom?!" The older one asks. Their mother puts her paws up to her and take a look at her cheek. "Take care of your sister Eleonora..." she said to her eldest daughter. Eleonora was full on sobbing, holding her mother tight. "No! Mom! No no no no no! You can't do this to us! "Her mother kissed her cheek again. "I love you, both of you... Now go! Go... "Eleonora quickly hugged her mother tightly and kissed her forehead goodbye before quickly running back over to sparkle. 

Sparkle was unable to see very well but she could tell by the length of time that Eleonora was over there that something went wrong.  
Eleonora, with a heavy heart, looked sparkle plainly in the eye taking her paws and squeezing them tight. "Mommy..." Eleonora took a deep breath to compose herself again. "Mommy.... didn't make it sweetie... I'm so sorry..." she said, bending over and hugging sparkle tightly. The younger girl had tears in her eyes, as she hugged Eleonora tight. Eleonora kisses The top of her younger sister's head. "Shhh, shhhh it's okay, it's gonna be okay..." Eleonora reassured. "I'm not going anywhere Sparky... I promise you... I'm here, I'm here."  
But Eleonora wasn't sure where they could stay, they were chipmunks for crying out loud! (Chipmunks that we are human clothes actually) No would one filthy rodents in their house! But she didn't know what to do! Her younger sister was in a wheelchair, she couldn't physically take care of her by herself. Looks like they would have to find somewhere for them to stay for awhile.

A little while later.

Eleonora and sparkle made it to a conveniently placed orphanage. "What is with all these convenient placed things? It's like the world knew we were gonna lose our Mom or something, so they made sure there was an orphanage conveniently close to us. "Eleonora said, pushing her sister along. "That's Danville for ya! They're known for their convenient placement of things." Sparkle replied, the comment of her mother making her sad. They pulled up to the conveniently placed orphanage and Ellie and knocked on the door. 

Background: 🎵Doofenshmirtz evil Incorporated!🎵  
Doofenshmirtz was on his computer looking for something to do. His previous inventions were just lame and he just wanted something different. Vanessa, his daughter, came into the room groaning and annoyance. "Dad! "She spat. "I thought I told you not to do anything evil Any more! I can't believe you're relapsing!" She shouted in frustration. He smiled at her nervously, coming closer and resting his hands on her shoulders. "I know Vanessa sweetie! But it's hard not to relapse when you've been evil for like four seasons! "Vanessa shook her head. "Whatever... You never listen to me anyway. "Her father frowned.  
"And Here I thought our relationship was getting better... clearly not... "He says to himself. Sometimes Heinz wishes Vanessa wasn't so ungrateful, he's done everything he possibly can to give Vanessa a 100% better childhood than him. And all she thought it was was embarrassing, the amount of work he put into everything Vanessa seriously sounded like a spoiled brat. Sometimes Heinz wishes he had a grateful daughter, a daughter that wouldn't facepalm every time he did something, he wished he had a daughter that wasn't so angry and moody all the time, sure teenagers were meant to be moody. But Hines just wants a daughter to spend time with him and not hide in her room all day... Heinz sighed heavily.  
"Maybe if Vanessa wasn't an only child... She would learn to appreciate things more... "Heinz thought about it. He always wanted another little girl, but Charlene after having Vanessa was like: 'nope, i'm not having another one, that was hell!' Heinz chuckled at the memory.  
Wait! Maybe there was a way to get another little girl. That wasn't evil, that wasn't malicious. "I know what I'm going to do today!"


	2. The worst scheme possible

Background: 🎵Doofenshmirtz evil Incorporated! (2 days later)🎵 

Heinz stared at his computer, dark ringlet circles and big heavy bags lay underneath his eyes, as the blue light from the computer stared him right in the face. He'd forgotten to sleep again.... oops.   
He was at his computer all night, looking for girls to adopt. Vanessa still had no idea, he knew this was a bad idea, it always would be, but for once he wanted to actually do something that wasn't evil and get him in huge trouble.

It hadn't been that long since Heinz stopped being evil, but the constant urge of him wanting to relapse on some occasions was unbearable, The daily routine of him fighting his platypus nemesis was so normal to him now that it would feel wrong not to fight him, or at least want to. Hines took another sip of his coffee, coffee that had been sat there for at least six hours by now, so as he took a sip he noticed the surprisingly cold temperature of the coffee cup along with the beverage inside. He groaned in annoyance, stretching his arms above his head and getting up, not before feeling pain as he had been sat there all night.

Doofenshmirtz arrived in the kitchen, to see his teenage daughter with her arms folded and a scowl piercing her lips.  
"Morning sweetpea!" Doofenshmirtz cooed at his 16-year-old daughter, said teenager cringing as he did so.  
"Dad, what have I told you? Don't call me that! "Vanessa snaps moodily. Heinz backed away, going over to the coffee machine and brewing himself some coffee. After the coffee was made, he quickly went back to his computer, grabbing a bagel on the way out which had a light cheese spread on the top.

Background: Danville orphanage/Foster home. Sparkle and Eleonora in their bedroom.  
I can't believe they took us in Ellie. We're just two chipmunks wondering along the street." Sparkle says, as Ellie lifts her up and into her chair. "I know, considering what happened, you know, with Mom and everything. Hopefully someone will adopt us. "Her older sister hoped kissing her forehead. 

A few hours later. Sparkle and Eleonora were talking with some friends that they met at the foster home a couple days ago.  
"I hope we get adopted one day. "Sparkle says to one of her girl friends, named Lyra. Lyra smiles, giving her a hug. "I'm sure you will sparkle! You and your sister deserve to be adopted. " Lyra says. Then, a boy with brown hair and black glasses comes onto the screen. "Hey guys! "The boy says. "Hi Billy! Nice to see you! Working on an animation? "Sparkle asks. Billy laughs nervously, ringing his hands in nervousness. "You've been too busy with school work again, haven't you? Don't worry its cool, me and Ellie are working on stuff too, right Ellie? "Eleonora nodded. "That's right! Working on some drawings, and working on some outfits for sparks, which reminds me. Here Sparky, I made some outfits for you. Now you can change your outfit instead of wearing that blue jacket and white T-shirt all the time, now you can look even more cute. "Ellie said, sparkles and her big sister and gave her a hug. "Thanks Eleonora! I love them!"  
Billy and Lyra smiled, coming over to hug them. Then the workers, by the name of Ally and Michelle came in and told them it was time for lunch. She quickly followed her friends into the dining room, as multiple children sat over five different tables were already eating their meals, some from different religions some from different countries, and some with different disabilities. One of these people went by the name Alison. She has Brown hair always tied up in braids, she wears a white headband with pink and white overalls. She always sits with sparkle and Ellie during lunch because their table is the quietest.  
Eleonora and sparkle wheel over to the table, Ellie setting both trays down  
"Hi Alison! Excited about getting adopted next week? I hope me and my sister get adopted soon." Alison nodded, smiling happily before writing something down. "Yes. Yes I am. "Her notepad reads, Eleonora and sparkle hug Alison and tell her it will be okay, explaining that they could always write to each other in the near future. Alison liked that idea and gave the girls both her new home address so they could both write letters to her. "Thank you Alison! I hope your family will treat you well. "Sparkle says, looking down, wishing she and her sister had the same.

Background: Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Irving, Baljeet and the fireside girls were working on a project in the backyard.

"Gee Ferb, it's getting a little lonely here don't you think? I mean it's cool having you guys around don't get us wrong, but it would be nice to have some other kids to play with. Considering Milo Melissa and Zack along with my cousin Bradley, are a little too far away to come and play with us. I hope something changes soon. "Phineas says, most likely for plot convenience. Meanwhile inside with Candace.  
"I wish I had another girl friend to talk to, Stacy is away with her family and Jeremy is off looking at colleges, and Phineas and Ferb are just working on a school project, nothing busting today. Hopefully something will happen soon. "She replied, again for plot convenience.

Background: 🎵Doofenshmirtz evil Incorporated!🎵

Heinz was still looking for some little girl to adopt, he still hadn't told Vanessa, maybe he should tell her. She would probably blow up in his face but at this point he was already used to doing that, considering Heinz didn't feel comfortable sending his daughter to his ex wife's house, considering the last time she went her boyfriend berated her on being Gothic. And for other reasons that are too inappropriate to mention here, so Heinz had one custody for Vanessa. Which means Vanessa was no longer allowed to see her mother due to her boyfriend. Dan and swampy wouldn't approve of this. But it was to make her character more interesting, and to give Vanessa's character a lot more deeper meaning. Anyway, continuing.

Heinz walked upstairs to tell Vanessa that he needed to talk to her about something, some big changes that were happening. He knocked on the door and Vanessa begrudgingly answered it. "Yes, Dad?" She asked annoyed. Hines stepped back a little. "Vanessa, honey, I need to talk to you about something important. Can we have a daddy daughter talk please?"  
He asked, sitting down on Vanessa's bed. Vanessa followed him as he gestured her to sit next to him. "I've been thinking... For a while after you were born I always wanted another little girl, but your mother didn't want one after having you understandingly, I've been thinking about adopting. Now, I know it's a big change, and I know you may not approve of it. But, your attitude has been a little less than acceptable lately, and I want you to learn a valuable lesson. That the world does not just revolve around you, and before you ask me, no, I'm not replacing you. I would just like you to learn from your little sister that the world doesn't revolve around you. "  
"WHAT?! NO! DAD! When the heck did you just come up with that idea? Adopting is a lot of work! No! Of course I disapprove of this you're going to use them to do evil, aren't you? "Vanessa accused. Her father folded his arms, wanting to take some authority.  
" Vanessa, I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you being an ungrateful spoiled brat that thinks of her father as an embarrassment to society. I have worked my whole life for you to get the best life you can and you're not even flipping grateful for that! Some children around the world would give absolutely anything to have a childhood like yours! Just because I 'embarrassed' you with all those pony themed birthday parties, doesn't mean I wasn't trying! Our relationship was getting better and I don't want it to dwindle again! But clearly you think I'm an embarrassment, and that's why I quit my job at your school. Because I was ashamed of embarrassing you! But I'm trying Vanessa! Clearly you don't see that! Now either you change your attitude completely and respect meas well as your new sister. Or you end up getting nowhere in life because you're ungrateful. So what is the option gonna be young lady?"  
Vanessa stayed silent.  
"I thought so." Doofenshmirtz replied frustrated. "One of these days Vanessa you will learn to respect me. It's not my fault I had to grow up this way Now I'll be in my lab making phone calls to adoption agencies. I want you to think about what you've done and come to me when you've calmed down and apologise."


End file.
